


Prologue

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Krinx, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world with seperate societies for city dwellers and the mystical folk, Mark and Jack have had very different lives. Until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Mark  
The lightning flashed as the thunder crashed outside. Mark loved it when the weather was like this as it made everything so much more dramatic. He walked over to the window to get a better view of the chaos being inflicted by the mystical folk. Magic was a very common element of life but it didn’t stop there still being some mystery in how it worked, especially to people like Mark who didn’t have an ounce of magic to their name. No, he was an assassin (and a rather good one too).  
Just as he was thinking about where he might find the sorcerer who was conjuring this particular storm, he felt, rather than heard, the person behind him slide silently into the room. (One of Mark’s skills was sensing people sneaking up on him which was what made him one of the best fighters in the land.) This meant that the dark haired man was easily able to block the fist that came his way before sweeping the woman off her feet and send them both crashing to the floor.  
“You’ll have to do better than that Minx!” Mark said triumphantly, “I thought you’d done extra training?”  
Minx struggled under Mark, red in the face.  
“SHUT UP!” she yelled in his face, “GET OFF ME!”  
Mark stood up and offered his hand to the purple haired woman which she ignored and got up glaring at him.  
“You know, one of these days I’m going to get you Mark.”  
“Sure you are Minx, sure” Mark grinned as he said this.  
“What are you doing anyway? Watching the storms again?”  
“Yeah, it’s freaking awesome! You love it too don’t deny it.”  
“Not with as much fascination as you. I swear one of these days you’re going to go search for one of the sorcerers who do this and worship them.”  
“Wouldn’t you want to meet them though Minx? If you could find them?”  
“I would even be sure where to start. They’re always very good at hiding themselves from us.”  
Mark gazed out the window at the rage which was happening before his eyes and saw that the source of this storm was coming from the distant mountains.

Jack  
The lightning flashed as the thunder crashed outside. Jack loved making the weather like this as it made his life so much more dramatic. Especially when he was stood on top of a mountain. He giggled to himself as he swooped his hands around his head to stir up the wind some more. Magic had come to him naturally since he was a toddler when he had created little rain clouds over the heads of the kids who were mean to him. When he was older, he had been discovered as one of the most talented sorcerers of his generation in many fields of conventional magic (such as transformation, healing and, charms) but was always fondest of the elemental kind specifically concerning the weather.  
“I thought I’d find you here!”  
Jack smiled as he heard the familiar voice behind him. Of course she would be the one to find him. They had been best friends since they were little and had even had their magic develop on the same day.  
“You just know me so well, Krism!”  
“Hardly. All the mystical folk know this is your favourite place for creating storms. In fact, a few of the elders are really starting to get annoyed as it might give away our position here.”  
Jack rolled his eyes at this statement.  
“Please, who cares if the other people know where we are? I can guarantee you that even if by some stupid reason one of them decides to look for us they won’t be able to find their way to this part of the world. It’s too well hidden to their eyes.”  
“You never know, there may be one who can see through it. It’d be interesting though if they did. Perhaps we could lure one in!”  
The pair of the laughed at how ridiculous their conversation was. There was no way any of the normal people of the nearby city would dare try to find them. It was too much risk for no reward. It wasn’t that they were at a disagreement about anything, the two lots of people simply did not care enough about each other and anything more than that would result in a very bloody and unwelcome war. While the mystical folk were indeed very powerful they knew all too well about the skill of the trained assassins which were much more effective than any army would be.  
Still, Jack looked out towards the far away city and wondered what would happen if one did appear.


End file.
